Cities Wikia/trial 1
(This is a trial of new ideas for the Main Page) ---- Purpose Farmers Market in West Malling, England, UK. Courtesy of Philralph. This Wikia is designed to display positive information about towns and cities—places you've lived, played, or worked. Tell about your favorite spots or give advice for visitors. Let people know about good places to eat, vacation, or play. For more information, see About. Size and potential This wikia has articles now but would be better with ten times that number. You can help. Places to start: * add a city or a town or a village * list of cities * favorite vacation cities * articles in the main namespace * the sandbox—play around, try out wiki editing * Cities with content additions in December 2006: Altea | Arundel | Atlanta | Bristol | Cardiff | Davis | Dublin | Edinburgh | Erzurum | Fullerton | Karachi | Lisboa | London | Manchester | New York City | Porirua | Rowhedge | Safety Harbor | Tokyo | Weston Super Mare | Cities with latest content additions in November 2006: Chennai | Embrun, Ontario | Evansville, Illinois | Hanoi | Huntsville | Irvine, California | Juneau | Lower Hutt | Lidingö | Little Rock, Arkansas | Ludhiana | Madison | Madison, Wisconsin | Manchester, NH | Melbourne | New Delhi | North Attleborough | Penarth | Pittsburgh | Plano | Poipu | Rochester Hills | Seattle | Shenzhen | Starkville | Tucson | Tulsa, OK | Vail | Valle San Giovanni | Wellington | West Malling | Cities with latest content additions in October 2006: Cities by continent Africa | Eurasia | Europe | North America (including Central America and Caribbean) | Oceania | South America | Gold Star Communities Gold Star communities is a place to share something special or unique about your town, village, or city. * Does your community have a unique program? * Has your community been recognized for something special? Use this area to share information about the uniqueness of your community. : (Archived Gold Star paragraphs are at project:Old Gold!) King Kong from Wellington As part of New Zealand's rescue of Hollywood from recession, Peter Jackson has produced another blockbuster, "King Kong", which had its world premiere in New York (where it is set) but soon had its local premiere in Wellington where Jackson is based and where most of the film was made. Number One city in the East In 1998, Manchester, New Hampshire was named the "Number One Small City in the East" (Eastern U.S.) by Money Magazine. Residents still revel in that accolade, and believe we have built success upon success. Since then, we now have a National Hockey League team, the Manchester Monarchs, playing in a brand new Verizon Wireless Arena, and a minor league baseball team, the New Hampshire Fisher Cats, playing in a new, riverfront stadium. Manchester's other claim to fame is that it's the home of actor/comedian Adam Sandler. If that doesn't get us a gold star, I don't know what does! Category:Community